


We are all made of blood and bones

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parabatai, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Magnus’ necklace is stolen by a mundane girl while Jace, Alec and Izzy try to trade it against Clary’s memories. Who is this girl and what does she want with the necklace? The trio is about to find it out…A story about Alec and Jace finding their soulmate - even if they never looked for one, as they didn't even know something like soulmates exists.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
this is my very first fanfic, so I really appreciate any thoughts, comments & constructive critics. English is not my native tongue, so please excuse all mistakes. Nevertheless I hope you do enjoy the story anyway.

Alec, Jace and Izzy entered Pandemonium without a problem. The bouncer knew them, they have been here before. But this time they were not here for pleasure or to forget their life, drowning every thought of being a Shadowhunter in alcohol or sex. This time they were here for business. They needed to trade a valuable necklace, stolen from the Institute’s treasure room, for a girl’s memories. A girl they just recently met. Clary. Just the thought of her made Alec angry; at least this time they had agreed on leaving her at the Institute, for her own safety, for everyone’s safety. She just had a habit of messing everything up. 

The three Shadowhunters were nervous, the atmosphere tense with anticipation and anxiety. You were not meeting the High Warlock of Brooklyn every day after all. Maybe that is why none of them registered the mundane girl, who slipped past the bouncer just right after them. She was dressed casually, black jeans, white top and grey hoody, which was unzipped from top to bottom. Nothing remarkable, nothing someone would remember. Only her green eyes, which watched the siblings like a predator watched its prey, stood out. But no one ever bothered to look twice at her. She was a master in melting into the shadows around her. She positioned herself close to the group so that she could see every move, but still with enough distance. A drink in hand she pretended to be just another party guest in search for a quick escape of reality. She needed to find out who of the three had the necklace. Her clients had been very specific; they wanted the jewelry undamaged and the same day before midnight. The image of her clients still sent a cold shiver down her spine. There had been something strange about them, something evil that was not quite from this world. But she didn’t allow herself to follow this route of thoughts, instead she forced herself to relax and concentrate fully on her mission. She didn’t want to find out what the men were capable of if she failed. But she never failed. That was why they hired her in the first place, she was the best. She focused her gaze on the blonde, as he seemed to be the one in charge. She had to admit that he was beautiful. He was in good shape, as were the other two. Even more reason for her to be careful. 

The three Shadowhunters looked around in search of the High Warlock. Like always, a cocky grin was plastered on Jace’s face, but deep down he felt nervous. So nervous that he double-checked if the necklace was still in the inner pocket of his leather jacket, which what his first mistake. The second was that he didn’t really register when a small girl in a grey hoody bumped slightly into him, reaching for his jacket to steady herself and mumbling an apology while moving away. 

The girl couldn’t help a small grin while heading to the exist. This had been easier then she had dared hoped. But she knew that it was not over yet. She needed to get out of the club and to her clients without getting the attention of the group. When she stepped out in the cool air of a starless night, she sighted in relieve. Quickly she made her way to the next subway station. She glanced a few times over her shoulder, but no one was following her. 

Meanwhile in the club three stressed out Shadowhunters tried to explain to a very pissed Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, how they lost his beloved necklace in the blink of an eye.

Embarrassed and humiliated, that was the best way to describe how Jace, Alec and Izzy felt after losing the valuable piece of jewelry. They had screwed up, there was no point in denying it. And this time they couldn’t blame Clary, because she hadn’t even been around. Alec wanted to scream. His whole world came crashing down without him being able to stop it. But as screaming never did any good, he gritted his teeth and tried to flash a smile at the angry warlock. Deep down he felt that Jace’s cocky endeavor wouldn’t help their case and as it seemed that the warlock was also immune to Izzy’s charm, Alec swallowed the sour taste in his mouth and with it his pride. He tried to flirt with the man, he really did. He who hated flirting and being the center of attention. But his first priority was on the mission and above all saving his sibling’s asses. He didn’t dare think of the reaction of the Clave finding out about the necklace gone missing without receiving anything in return. If only his brother and sister had listened to him, but they never did. So it was up to him to save the day – or what was left of it. With a determined gesture he reached to his Parabatai and squeezed his shoulder firmly to shut him up. He turned to Magnus, flashing the brightest smile he was capable of. He needed to convince the man to grant them more time and to let them see the footage of the club, as he was certain that someone had stolen the necklace. How it was possible to steal from three fully trained Shadowhunters went beyond his imagination, but here they were anyway.


	2. Chapter two

The girl awoke with a start. She felt dizzy and foggy. A foul taste was in her mouth like she had been drinking. But she hadn’t been drinking, had she? She tried to remember, but her mind stayed clouded. What had she been doing last night? A wave of nausea hit her and she made it just in time to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach in the sink. Strangely enough, she felt a bit better after that and somehow even more sure that her fogginess wasn’t due to too much alcohol. This just didn’t feel like your regular hang over. She watched herself in the mirror, dark circulars under her eyes and her make-up all smudged from sleep. Why couldn’t she remember anything? Slowly she went back to her bedroom, still dressed in yesterday’s jeans and top. She knew from experience, from very painful experience in deed, that some things were better left alone. But she couldn’t help herself, she needed to find out what had happened to her the last day and night. And she already knew where to start the search, looking absent minded at the entrance ticket she just found in the back pocket of her jeans. 

The three Shadowhunters positioned themselves at the best strategical spots as soon as the club opened its doors. They were grateful that Magnus had allowed them to make up for their mistake. It was a longshot, but as they had run the picture of the girl who they thought responsible of the pick pocketing through their system without any results, they just hoped that she would return to the venue. At least murderers did, so maybe also thieves?  
Jace was tense, he didn’t like failure and, to his own surprise, he really didn’t like the way a certain warlock was looking and behaving towards his Parabatei. Parabatei and lover. Generally he was not the jealous type, but he couldn’t stop the awkward feeling arising inside of him. There was something to the way Magnus looked at Alec which made him feel uncomfortable and, well, jealous. Alec was his, and his alone, damn everyone who thought otherwise. This was definitely not the place or time to explore his feelings, he needed to focus on the mission. But he was distracted. When he finally spotted the girl from last night, the girl who allegedly stole the jewelry from him, the supposed best Shadowhunter of his generation, he made a sudden move. Too sudden apparently, as the girl raised her head and stared at him in wonder for a moment. Suddenly she turned and started to run. Damn it! He gritted his teeth and started running after her, shouting Izzy’s and Alec’s name while heading to the exit. The girl seemed to be able to dart through the crowd without any effort; soon she reached the door and swung it open. Jace angrily pushed some party guests out of his way and followed her into the dark alley. The girl was fast and she was already quite ahead of him. Quickly he activated his speed rune with his Stele and followed her. He wondered where she was heading, but she seemed determined and never looked back once, as if she knew that this would lose her only valuable time. They alleys they run through got narrower and darker; thanks to his rune he was gaining on her. Suddenly a wall appeared in front of her and Jace prepared himself for a fight, but with three swift jumps she was over it. Jace couldn’t help but be impressed, nevertheless he didn’t waste time and jumped after her quickly. Landing on the other site, he looked around. He nearly missed her, but then he spotted her climbing up an old, rotted building. She climbed like she was born to do it, without any hesitation and fear. He sighed and started climbing himself. As soon as she was on top of the roof, she started to run again. When he realized what she was about to do, his heart skipped a beat. This girl was insane. When she arrived at the balustrade she jumped to the next building, landing safely on the other side. It had been a close call though. This was the first time she looked back, locking eyes with him in a challenging way. She had beautiful eyes, intense and of a deep emerald green. Not wasting any more time, he darted after her. For him, the jump over the rooftop wasn’t a big deal, but for a mundane…. He was still impressed. 

She jumped to the next building without any problem but the next building was even further apart. She jumped nevertheless, with all the force and willpower she had left, too afraid of the boy behind her. What he would do to her, when he caught up. She wasn’t sure what she had done to or with him, as her head was still foggy. But his sudden movement and his intense gaze back at the club made her alert and her gut twist – and she had learned to trust her gut. So she had started to run without thinking twice. 

She slammed into the other building, desperately trying to get a grip as she had jumped slightly too short. Despite her effort, she couldn’t help sliding off the edge of the roof. Her heart was beating frantically, she had to get hold of something, this was not the way she wanted to die. Her hands were already bleeding from scratching over the rough surface of the brackets, and still she was sliding downwards.  
And then she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it & thanks for comments & kudos :-)


	3. Chapter three

The girl didn’t even had time to scream, as she hit a balcony below her. She hadn’t been prepared for the fall so she landed full force on her back. She hissed in pain, but was glad to be alive. She tried to stand up, she had to get going. Slowly she made her way through a broken window, carefully avoiding the broken glass. Her hands were still bleeding, and her back and left leg hurt, but other than that she was fine, something she was really grateful for. Once inside, her eyes needed to adjust to the dark surrounding. Only the street lights, flashing through the broken windows, allowed her to see the room she was standing in. Quickly she headed to the door in front of her, but then she froze. She heard noises, fighting noises – and they were coming nearer. She didn’t know what to do, with the behind her and in front of her the unknown. The decision was taken from her, as a thing darted through the door. She had no idea what it was, she had never seen anything even remotely similar to it. It looked like a monster, a monster from hell. It had tentacles, something what resembled a head with eyes and mouth was attached to a huge body. She stood frozen in the middle of the room when someone pushed her out of the way. She backed a way to the wall, taking in the scene in front of her in shock. The blonde boy was holding a blazing sword and a dagger, slashing frantically at the monster. “Jace” she heard someone scream, probably the other boy from the club who somehow had been able to follow them.

Alec and Izzy entered the room, taking in the picture before them. Jace was fighting the demon and the girl was crouched in a corner of the room, eyes blown wide with shock. Izzy had her whip ready in hand and slashed against one of the many tentacles, trying to distract the creature. As Alec was running out of arrows, he drew a seraph blade and followed Jace into the fight. As usual their hearts started to beat in sync, their bond humming between them. Generally he loved fighting next to his Parabatai, but he had never fought a demon like this before. No matter how often they sliced in the body of it, the demon seemed unbothered. “The eyes”, he heard Jace scream, “we need to step it through its eyes.” Alec cursed, if he only had an arrow left, the task would have been so much easier. At the corner of his eyes he realized, that the girl had started to climb the walls of the room. He looked puzzled at her, but when he saw Jace’s dagger in the back of her Jeans, his eyes widened in surprise. Without thinking twice, he attacked the demon more forcefully to keep it distracted from the girl. When the girl was above the demon, she grabbed the dagger and jumped on the neck of the creature. It gave a strange sound, trying to get rid of the person on him. But somehow the girl managed to stay on top of it and with one swift, determined move she stabbed the monster right in its left eye. The demon screamed in pain and moved frantically, the girl was slammed into wall, not able to move. But she had done it, the dagger had pierced the brain of the demon and after a few more movements exploded, leaving a slick mess behind. Everything was covered in slimy, green ichor. 

The three Shadowhunters looked at each other, none of them were badly injured, thanks the Angel. “What the hell was that”, asked Alec. Izzy shrugged. “A greater demon maybe? I’ve never seen anything like it before”. Quickly Jace made his way to the wall, were the girl was still laying without moving. “Hey”, he whispered in a low voice. “Are you okay?” The girl tried to sit up, hissing in pain. Her hand was clutched to her side, where Jace could see a deep, bleeding wound. The demon must have wounded her while throwing her off its back. Probably it was poisoned. Damn it. She gave up the attend to move, but locked eyes with him. “Please don’t hurt me”, she whispered, barely audible, while she was slipping into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter four

The first time the girl woke up, she screamed. She never had experienced such crucifying pain, even though she had gone through a lot of ordeal in her young life. But this, this was different. It felt like her whole body was on fire, lit from within. When she thought she couldn’t bear it anymore, a blue wave of energy surrounded her, soothed her and made the pain faint a little. When the blue energy wrapped her up completely, she felt something inside her stir. Like something inside of her wanted to connect to it. Before she could wrap her mind around it, she passed out again, the pain and Magnus’ magic too much for her body to handle. 

Alec and Jace had decided to bring her to Magnus’ place instead of the Institute, as they were quite sure she needed the medical attention of a warlock anyway. And as the wound was deep and the girl a mundane, they figured that the care should be given soon. A mundane who had killed a demon, maybe even a greater demon, but still. Izzy went to the Institute by herself to do some research on the demon, assuring the boys that she was capable of looking after herself, thank you very much. 

It was an awkward moment when the two Shadowhunters showed up with the injured girl in Alec’s arms, but Magnus hesitated only a brief moment before letting them in. He had never been one to deny help when he was able to offer it. Alec laid her down in one of the guest rooms. Quickly Magnus started to apply his magic and they were all relieved when it seemed to be working, the wound healing. Still the girl felt hot, really hot, like she was having a fever. Magnus sighed, only time could show no if she recovered fully or not. The Shadowhunters filled him in about what happened and Magnus felt his curiosity stir. Who was this girl? 

When she woke the first time screaming, he quickly applied more magic. He wasn’t prepared to feel his magic be pushed to (or pulled by?) the girl. This had never happened before and he gasped. Something extraordinary was going   
Meanwhile Alec and Jace got themselves cleaned up. Alec cleaned Jace gently from all the ichor with a warm cloth. “Are you alright?” he murmured while carefully brushing over the other boy’s face. Jace melted into the touch and closed his eyes. “I don’t know, Alec, I just don’t know. Everything is so messed up right now. First Clary shows up and everything went downhill from then on. And now this girl. What the hell, man?” Jace shook his head. “Shhh”, Alec shoed him. “As long as we are together everything will be ok. It has to be”. Alec leaned in and Jace quickly closed the gap between them and kissed his boyfriend. It was a soft but still passionate kiss, which showed all the affection both had for each other. Slowly Jace pulled away. “I’m so sorry Alec, I know I have been a dick the last days” Alec just laughed and pulled him closer again. “When has that ever stopped me?” he asked and kissed him thoroughly. Their bond hummed between them, love and affection flowing between them. Jace slipped a hand under Alec’s shirt which made the taller boy shudder in anticipation. He just couldn’t get enough of the blonde’s touches. When they heard the scream of the girl, they pulled away, looking a bit guilty. They made their way to the other guest room, but she was already unconscious again.

The second time the girl woke up, she felt dizzy and a remote pain coming from her side, back and leg. Before opening her eyes, she tried to remember what had happened and to figure out where she was. Slowly the memory of that monster came back and she tried to open her eyes. But she was tired, so damn tired and so she gave up and darkness surrounded her again.

The third time she finally managed to sit up and open her eyes properly. Next to her an unknown man was sitting in a comfortable looking chair. He looked at her and raised his hand as to touch her. The movement was enough to get her on high alert, she jerked away, hitting her back on the wall behind the bed. “Please, don’t...” she sounded so vulnerable, Magnus thought. “I’m not going to hurt you, if that is what you are afraid of. I just want to know how you are feeling. And what you have done with my necklace” he added after a moment. She looked at him in bewilderment, not at the least calmed down. When Magnus drew a bit closer, her eyes widened in shock. “You’re evil. Like that THING! Don’t touch me!” The last part she must have screamed, as the two Shadwohunters came crashing into the room. “What is going on?” Alec asked. The warlock sighed and retreated from the bed. “Honestly, I don’t know, but I think it is better that one of you is talking to her. Find my necklace”. With these final words he left the room. 

Carefully Jace got closer to her. She looked really young, sitting on the bed and clutching a pillow as to defend herself with it. “I’m Jace and that is Alec” he introduced themselves. “What do you remember form last night?” She stayed quiet for a long time, chewing on her bottom lip. “There was that monster,” she whispered. And then more forcefully: “And I killed it.” She looked questioning at them. Alec smiled a bit. “Well, that is a short, but accurate summery of the events. Do you know what that monster was? Have you seen something like that before?” Slowly she shook her head. “No. I just know that this thing was evil. Like hell evil, if you know what I mean.” “Close enough”, Jace chuckled. “This thing was a demon, and yes it is evil, and yes you indeed killed it”. He sounded impressed. She slowly shook her head. She just felt so foggy and dizzy; also the pain came back with more force now. “What necklace was he talking about?” nodding in the direction of the door Magnus had disappeared through. “And what are you doing with….” she trailed of. Normally she was not someone to be at loss for words, but how could she describe what she had felt when seeing the man? The evil part she sensed inside of him? “What are you doing with someone like him?” she finally managed to say. Jace and Alec looked at each other. “Do you really not remember the necklace or are you just messing with us? Because there is no point in denying, we caught you on tape stealing it from us. We really do need it back. It has a great value and it can be extremely dangerous. And, by the way, that man saved your life. Without him you wouldn’t be here.” She closed her eyes, shaking her head. That was just too much to process. She tried to focus, but no matter how hard she pushed herself, she couldn’t remember any jewelry. She had to admit that stealing something just sounded like her though. “I really don’t know about any necklace, but it is like my memories are somehow blurred. I can’t remember a full day and night. That is why I was at the club in the first place. I found an entrance ticket and just went there. And when I saw you watching me something tickled my mind and I figured it would be the best to run. Well, the rest you know maybe better then I do.” She sighed. Alec reached for her hand and pressed it soothingly. They both gasped in surprise when a small jolt went through them, like an electrical shock. “What was that? Did you feel it too?” she asked curiously. But Alec just shook his head. He could feel energy pulsing from her in his direction but he had never experienced something like that before. “What is your name?” Alec asked her finally, mainly to break the awkward moment. “Lusea” the girl said, surprising herself with that. Since she had come to America at the age of eight she went by the name Liza. But somehow it felt wrong to state that name. With these two she felt more like Lusea than she had in ages. Her old name brought always memories back, happy memories from her home country, South Africa, and her grandmother, who had raised her until her biological parents decided to take an interest in her again and drag her to another continent. She still missed her grandmother so much, she had to bite her lip hard to stop herself from crying. Her grandmother had been an impressive woman who raised her with much love, the only love she had so far experienced in her life. “Lusea”, Alec said in a soft voice, pushing her back in reality. “It is true what Jace said. Magnus has saved your life, and it seems that something is going on with your mind. You need to let him check you out again”. She stayed silent for a moment. “But don’t you feel it too? The evil inside him? Do you really trust him?” The two Shadowhunters exchanged an uncomfortable look. How much should they tell her? And could she really sense somehow Magnus’ demon part? Which led again to the question: Who was that girl? At least they had now a name to call her. “Let’s go over everything you remember from the past night again”, Jace finally stated. “And you can trust him. He is a warlock, which makes him indeed part demon, but that doesn’t mean he is evil. There are good warlocks and bad warlocks, just as there are good men and bad men.” A fact no one had to tell her, she thought while she was subconsciously rubbing with her thumb over an old scar. “Ok”, Lusea said, “I don’t know about him. But I trust you. The both of you.”


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally the next chapter is up - though I doubt that anyone is reading it? If you are, comments and kudos are more than welcome.

After the three of them went through the incidents of the other night once again, the boys filling her in with the missing parts, at least from their side, the two Shadowhunters left the room for her to rest and to update Magnus. “A memory block, yet another one.” Magnus murmured. “It seems that memory blocking is becoming a thing. I see what I can do here.” With these words he left for the guest room just to find Lusea deep in sleep. He decided to let her rest, maybe she was more open to let him go through her mind after her body could recover more. Of course, he could always force her to cooperate, being the powerful warlock he was. But he definitely preferred her consenting to it, forcing someone to open one’s mind was never a pleasurable business. 

As Alec and Jace had to get back to the Institute to attend some Shadowhunter business, he was the only one in the loft when the girl woke up again. He heard her stir, so he decided to knock on the door gently. Magnus opened the door carefully and stepped into the room. “My name is Magnus,” he introduced himself “and I think we got off on the false foot. You have stolen something which is very dear to me, but I do not wish you any harm. What is your name, my girl?” She smiled tentatively at him. She still felt the strange presence of evil, yet the boys had made it clear that the warlock has saved her life. And, even if she couldn´t say why, she trusted the two. “Please come closer.” she asked softly. When Mangus stepped forward and set beside her on the bed. “My grandmother always told me that you don’t see with your eyes, but with your hands,” and with these words she raised her right hand and placed it on his temple, locking eyes with him. It felt like something deep down inside of her was unlocking, a force coming to the surface. She felt energy running through her in a way she never felt before and never believed possible. She was not sure if the energy came from her and was flowing into Magnus or vice versa, she just felt it running through her like blood running through her vanes – and it felt right! Like she could see the world now for what it really was. She looked deeply in the eyes before her, which transformed from normal human eyes to startling green cat eyes. Strangely, she was not scared at all. Surprised, but not scared. When she finally broke the contact with the Warlock she shuddered from the sudden loss of the energetic feeling. “There is nothing evil about you, Magnus!” she stated firmly. “I’m so sorry about before. I don’t have a clue what is happening to me right now, but I feel that for the first time in a very long time I am able to see everything like it is supposed to be.” She was quiet for a while, so was Magnus. He was nearly as amazed as the girl at what had happened. Her voice sounded a bit hoarse when she spoke again: “Can you help me understand what is going on? And my name is Lusea”.  
“That’s an uncommon name. It means ‘Light’ doesn’t it?” He chuckled when he saw her surprised expression. “When you are about 400 years old, you pick up the one or the other useful language. Are you from Africa or did you parents just like the sound of it?”   
“Actually my grandma named me. She was present when my mother gave birth to me. I was born at the breaking of daylight so she thought the name would fit. And as my mother abandoned me as soon as I was born, my grandma could decide. I was born in South Africa, my Grandmother was part Khoisan.”  
“That’s interesting.” Magnus mused. “I’m a Warlock, do you know what that is?”   
When she slowly shook her head he continued. “Warlocks have a human parent and a demonic one. I think that is what you sensed when you first saw me. Why you felt it is not quite clear to me yet. Through our demonic part we have the power to yield magic, but, unlike real demons, we also have a soul. And it appears that somehow you have magic in yourself, too. Not the same magic as we Warlocks have, another one. It feels more….. more ancient. Rawer. While you get some more rest, I will do some research. I have never felt someone connecting to my magic like you did.”   
Lusea sighed. “I’m done resting, let me help you. I need to know what is happening. But it kind of feels right? Having this energy, or this magic. Like finally something is falling into place inside me. Like something is waking up.” 

Together they scanned Magnus’s library for some clues. At first, the girl was still a bit shy around Magnus, but he could be rather charming when he wanted to be and he wanted. He was in deed curious to find out more of the girl, as he had never experienced something like that before. And he hoped that she would give him access to her brain more willingly, as he was a bit distracted with these new developments, but still wanted the necklace back. 

“So, are Jace and Alec your friends?” Lusea asked after a while. Magnus smiled a bit at that.   
“Not exactly. They are Shadowhunters, they slay demons. Usually I try to stay away of them, as they are often more trouble than they are worth it. We made a business deal, I help them with something and they give me my necklace back. And it was a good deal, till someone showed up and it got all messed up.” He looked pointedly at her. She blushed, but she still couldn’t remember what had happened. She knew that she should be more conscious, probably try to run again. But she couldn’t help herself, somehow she trusted Magnus, and above all, she felt a strange connection to the two boys. Like something was pulling her towards the two. “Shadowhunters – can they do also magic?”   
Magnus laughed out loudly. “Oh that is hilarious. Don’t let them hear that”, he snorted. “Even though their runes and their seraph blade function with a sort of magic, they look kind of down on us. Of course, their power comes directly from the Angel. “ He rolled his eyes.   
“Angels are threatening”, the girl replied. Magnus raised an eyebrow at that. Most people only thought of fluffy white beings with wings. The girl continued. “You know, the African gods are not just good. They are also demanding, frightening, blood thirsty sometimes. And as Angels are theirs, I always found them a bit intimidating. But that rather fits Alec and Jace, I guess. I saw them fight. They can be lethal”. 

Finally, they found the book Magnus had been looking for. “I think your grandmother, as part of a very old African tribe, has had certain gifts from her ancestors. And I think you inherited that from her. I think you are a witch.”


	6. Chapter sic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of Jalec fluff and smutt - I have to admit it is way easier to read than write about it :-) I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

After a long and exhausting day Jace was glad to be able to snuggle up to Alec. He couldn’t imagine how his life would be without him in it. Without his best friend, Parabatai and lover. Even though it took them a while to realize that their feelings went beyond the usual Parabatai feelings – especially for Jace, as his father had made it a top priority to teach the young boy that “to love is to destroy”. 

When Jace joint the Lightwoods at the age of ten, he was a terrified and abused boy, more a warrior then a real child. Even if he had been so young, he already bore his first runes and battle scars. Not to mention the scars on his soul, not visible to others but yet so present to those who looked closer. Not many did, Maryse and Robert only saw his great fighting skills and cocky behavior. But Alec, Alec did. The minute Jace entered his life he felt a connection to him, a protectiveness towards the young boy he couldn’t quite explain. But he was determined to find out what troubled the blonde and, after he learned about the cruel upbringing of Jace, he swore to himself to protect him. No matter what, he wouldn’t allow others to harm Jace again. 

Through the fierce love of Alec and Izzy’s sisterly affection, Jace learned slowly to trust both of them, and, even more important, to trust the concept of love and affection again.

When Jace turned 13 he asked Alec to become his Parabatai. To bind your soul to another person was not a decision to handle lightly. But deep down Alec knew that he wanted nothing more than to spent the rest of his life with Jace at his side. The less restrictive laws of the Clave added in his favor as well. After decades of discussions, the Clave finally decided that Parabatai were no longer forbidden to enter romantic relationships. Without this new law, Alec would have hesitated to complete the Parabatai bond, as even at this rather young age he was not sure if his feelings for Jace were strictly platonic. As it turned out, they weren’t. After a long time of pining and back and forth (and a kick in the ass from Izzy), he finally found the courage to confront Jace with his feelings. He would never forget how Jace’s eyes widened and his whole face lit up. Neither would he forget the first kiss that followed nor the other first times they shared. 

They had to deal with quite a lot of prejudices, strange looks and whispers from other Shadowhunters. Gay couples were still frowned upon, not to mention a gay Parabatai couple. As far as Alec knew, they were the first - and only. But he couldn’t care less what others thought, he had what he had always wanted and he was happy. The people who mattered were supportive, Izzy the most. Even their parents came around in the end. Of course, it helped that Jace was considered to be the best Shadowhunter of his generation, maybe even the best Shadowhunter of the last decades. Together they were nearly unstoppable, Alec being the perfect counter balance to his recklessness, the perfect dark star to Jace’s supernova. Even the most narrow-minded Shadowhunters had to admit that after they became lovers they were even stronger. The bond between them deepened considerably and the way they fought in battle together was unique. There was a kind of beauty to it when they stood side by side – or back to back – and urged into battle. 

Yet, laying in bed together, Jace’s warm skin pressed against his, fighting was definitely not on Alec’s mind. He slung his arms around the other boy’s waist.   
“Hey there”, he murmured softly, tender fingers running over Jace’s body. Jace turned around to look at Alec.   
“Hey there yourself” Jace replied gently, leaning in. Alec closed the gap between them and kissed his Parabatai. Even though they were together now for quite a while, he would never get enough of these full soft lips. Jace opened his mouth, allowing Alec’s tongue to enter and explore. A soft moan escaped them. Soon their kiss got more passionate. When they finally broke apart to be able to breathe again, Jace rolled on top of Alec and started to lick the archers sensitive skin on the neck, slowly tracing the Deflect Rune with his tongue. When he reached Alec’s pulse point he started sucking on it forcefully, which drew a load groan from Alec’s throat. Jace loved marking the skin of his boyfriend, loved showing the world that Alec was taken and his. Especially after the last events, the flirting between Magnus and the dark haired Shadowhunter, the whole mess with Clary and the incidents with the new girl, he needed to leave marks. When he finished his work he sat up satisfied, smirking at his lover, locking eyes with him. Alec’s pupils were already blown wide, dark with lust and desire, changing form the piercing blue he usually had to a stormy dark blue. The blue of the ocean in a rough winter night, Jace thought with amazement. And this beautiful boy belonged to him, and him alone. “You look beautiful like this, my Alec. But you will look even more beautiful when I’m done with you.” With this he passionately kissed his way down Alec’s body, nibbling lightly on Alec’s nipple, which sent a shiver down the older boy’s spine. The mix between feather light kisses, rough sucking and small bites left Alec breathless, shivering in anticipation. With one brief movement Jace got rid of his Parabatai’s boxer shorts. Teasingly he licked around Alec’s tip before taking in his whole length. When Alec felt Jace’s full lips around his member, he knew he was in heaven, if something like this even exists. Soon he wasn’t able to hold still and started to move his hips, especially as every thrust drew a small moan from Jace. Angel, he loved the way this felt and the look alone, Jace’s mouth stretched around his dick, could be enough to drive him over the edge. His hand was curled into his lover’s hair, holding him lightly in place. When he felt that the blonde had started to jerk himself of in the same time with his own thrusts, he was not able to control himself anymore. With one last push he came deep in his Parabatai’s throat. The noise he made was the last bit missing and Jace followed him over the edge, the bond humming and buzzing between them. They never felt closer than having an orgasm at the same time, the energy flying between them was nearly visible. 

Breathing harshly, Alec pulled his boyfriend close. Pressing a kiss to the younger boys forehead, he murmured “I love you, Jace. I loved you when we first met, I loved you when we became Parabatai, I love you now and I will love you forever, no matter what the future brings. I cannot live without loving you. You are my supernova and I will never leave your side, do you hear me?”   
“I love you too, my Parabatai”, Jace replied earnestly, brushing his lips against the lips of his lover. “I never thought that I could love like this and be loved like this. You rocked my world, Alexander Lightwood, and I count on you to keep rocking it”, he added with a smirk before pulling the other boy in for a deep, loving kiss.


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, the next chapter is up :-) This time it was quite hard to find a good ending, I hope the whole chapter is not too messy.  
Thanks to everyone who is reading my story and especially to those who leave kudos, that means a lot!

Alec was the first to wake up the next morning. It was quite late, at least for Shadowhunter standards. Jace was still asleep, snuggling into Alec and snoring lightly. Alec loved waking up next to his Parabatai, sometimes he thought that these were the only real peaceful moments of the day. Slowly he started to comb through Jace’s blond hair, giving the blonde a gentle massage. He knew how Jace loved this and how much this could take him apart. Jace opened his eyes sleepily and just when he wanted to lean in for a kiss, a fire massage appeared out of the blue. Alec caught it mid-air and after scanning through it, he sighed in relieve. 

“Come on Jace, it appears that Magnus had a break through with the girl, they retrieved her memories. We need to get back to the loft and hopefully clean up that mass once and for all”. 

“Lusea”, Jace replied, rolling his eyes. “The girl has a name.” 

“There are just too many girls around these days”, Alec groaned. “First the little girl, now the new one… how come we just keep picking up girls?” he asked with a little laugh. 

Jace joined in. “Yeah, I kind of thought the same thing. But you have to admit that Lusea isn’t that bad. Have you seen that girl fight? And she kind of saved us with this demon.”

“A demon we wouldn’t have to deal with in the first place if she hadn’t intervened.” Alec glared pointedly at his lover. “But yes, there is something about her. I cannot pinpoint it, but it feels – like she belongs in our world? I don’t know how to describe it.”

Jace nodded in agreement. There was something special about the girl and her green, intensive eyes. But first they had to retrieve this damned necklace. He sighed. He hated being in debt to someone, not being his own boss. 

When they arrived at the loft, they found the warlock and the black haired girl deep in conversation. Even before the boys could announce their arrival, Lusea looked up startled. She seemed nearly completely recovered and more relaxed, still a bit tense but way less than the last time they had seen her. When their gaze met, they also felt something else. A kind of buzzing, like the air was full of energy. But what really put Jace off was the fact, that his Parabatai rune started to burn lightly. Not much, but he definitely felt a sting there; and the way Alec’s hand reached out to his own rune told Jace that he felt it too. The Shadowhunters exchanged a curious look, something like this has never happened before. But it was the time for firsts, wasn’t it?

“Ah, the Nephilim grace us with their appearance.” Despite his rather harsh words, Magnus seemed not as angry as before. Quickly he filled the two boys in about the two warlocks who had approached Lusea to steal the necklace for them. 

“Why did they contact you? And do you have any idea what they plan to do with the necklace?” Jace questioned the girl. 

Lusea blushed a little, but not without pride she responded: “Because I am the best. But unfortunately I don’t have a clue why they wanted it. At the beginning I just assumed that it is a valuable piece of jewelry. I have to admit that I was kind of afraid of them, I sensed something evil, not being able to place it back then. But I needed the money they offered, so I just took the job and didn’t ask further questions. I can show you our meeting place, thanks to Magnus I remember everything again. Maybe we find a lead there. I would just quickly go back to my place to get some fresh clothes, if this is ok with you.” She looked at the two lovers with questioning eyes. Both nodded in agreement. 

“Sounds like a plan”. 

They took the subway to one of the poorer neighborhoods. The building they entered was old and shabby. The entrance hall smelled like piss and other unpleasant things. The elevator was broken, so they took the stairs to the third floor. She opened the door with the sign 3 B on it, letting the boys enter. It was a small one-bedroom apartment with nearly no furniture. It wasn’t dirty but also not very tidy, some magazines lying around. No personal items could be seen, no photos or anything like that. It seemed that there had been no attempt to make this shabby room more into a home. It was obvious that this place belonged to a rather poor person, a contradiction to her statement that she was the best thief in town. 

A couch which clearly had seen better days was crouched in the corner of the room, a small wardrobe next to it. Lusea pulled quickly a clean top, jeans and hoody out of it and made her way to the bathroom. 

Jace and Alec stood there a bit awkwardly, taking in their interior of the apartment – or the lack of it. Jace couldn’t help but feel a bit sad for her. Did she have a family? Friends?

“Not what you would expect from a master thief. “ Alec stated. 

“Well, just because you are good at something it doesn’t mean you have to like it. I steal to survive, not to live in luxury,” the girl scoffed, while she went for the wardrobe again, looking for something. “Ah there it is!” she murmured, pulling out a gun. The Shadowhunters looked curiously at her.

“That will be of no use in our world, the runes and the magic prevent them from being fired.”

The girl shrugged, putting the gun in her jeans anyway. “You’ll never know, might come in handy.” She headed to the door. “Come on, let’s go.”

When they arrived at the meeting point, a small storehouse, their hope for a quick solution was crushed. The two involved warlocks had been cautious; the place looked thoroughly cleaned up. Nevertheless the three adolescents searched the complete parameters dutifully – and found nothing. 

“What now?” the girl asked. 

“Well, then we have to do it the old fashion way. We will contact our downworlder contacts and friends to see if anyone has heard anything. Someone has to know about their plans.”

Honestly, Jace and Alec didn’t expect Lusea to tag along. At the beginning, they weren’t even sure if they appreciated her presence, but they soon had to admit that she was quite useful. She had a gift of making people at ease so that the revealed more than they originally wanted. And, of course, there was still the pull from their Parabatai rune. The rune responded to her presence, and both boys wanted to find out more about it. 

In the next couple of days they gathered every single piece of information there was to find. In the end, they had a rather good picture of what had happened – and what was going to happen. Despite spending a lot time together, they hadN’t talked a lot about private things. Neither Jace or Alec mentioned their Parabatai bond to her and also Lusea didn’t mention the fact, that Magnus assumed she was a witch. 

A witch. She shook her head at that thought. She still couldn’t fully wrap her head around it, around everything truly. The whole Shadow World felt still so new to hear, yet she had the feeling that it was where she belonged. As if the knowledge of this world opened up a long forgotten world inside herself, memories from her early childhood emerged. She had always remembered her grandmother to be a loving person who cared deeply for her, but she never had really livid memories about special incidents. This gradually changed, she started to remember more and more. She was certain that also the connection she – or, maybe even more accurate – her magic had made to Magnus helped her to remember her heritage. She still couldn’t channel the energy she felt inside her, so for the time being she was not able to use her magic. But Magnus had promised to help her when things would go back to normal and they had found the necklace. He had already given her tips to access her magic, but so far she was not really successful. 

Especially the nights gave her insights in her former life in South Africa, before her biological father had claimed her and took her away from everything she had loved. Under other circumstances she might had believed it to be dreams – realistic, vivid dreams, but still dreams – but with the current development she knew better. Her grandmother had not been a witch herself, but she had told Lusea a lot about other ancestors who had been. What fascinated Lusea the most was the concept of soul bonds. It was one of the first things she remembered again. The tales of a bond greater than anything else, greater and deeper than wedding bonds or vows of friendship could ever be. Normally the bond consisted of two persons, each possessing a tiny bit of the soul of the other. Not everyone had a soulmate, in fact it was rather rare. It was also not something which was immediately noticeable. When the two soulmates met for the first time, they would feel a pull to each other. Sometimes, the pull was not recognized and the opportunity just slipped away. Sometimes, the pull of the souls was rejected by one or both mates – it took a certain amount of courage and faith after all to truly lay your fate in the hands of another person. And the bond, once completed, was for life. But if the two persons chose to be together, there was not much which could come between them. They became an entity. Most often, the mates become also lovers – which only strengthened their bond. Lovers became even more powerful than they used to be. 

In rare occasions the souls of three individuals formed a bond, a triad. This was incredibly seldom, but not unheard of. Sometimes triads consisted of three lovers, in other cases it was one couple with a friend or just three friends. The power of triads was legendary, the greatest warriors and leaders of Lusea’s African tribe had been in a triad. 

Lusea especially remembered the story of the female warrior Lesedi and her two soul bonded lovers, who fought and won a war against an army of evil creatures, risen directly from hell. She wandered if this legend was fully true and what she had believed as a child. 

She could remember saying to her grandmother how excited she was to finally meet her soulmate. Why she had thought to be part of a soul bond still lay in the dark, she just knew that she was convinced as a child that there was someone waiting for her. Over the years of tournament in the hands of her biological parents, she had forgotten about it, as she had forgotten about nearly everything else form her earlier childhood. 

But now she wandered if she had been right all along. It was not that she had felt incomplete in any sense, but yet – now that she knew she could sense something else. The tension, the energy she felt when the two Shadowhunters were around her made her feel dizzy. If this was not a pull, what else was? But she was completely clueless what to do about it. She hadn’t had the chance to talk to Magnus about it, she had no idea if the concept of soul bonds even existed in the Shadow World. She had a feeling that Alec and Jace were connected in a more serene way than just lovers, but she couldn’t really pinpoint it, it was just a feeling. She had always been good at reading and feeling people. She also had no idea if the two boys felt the same. And she had never really been good at talking about herself, especially about feelings. Moreover, she had no idea how to actually form a bond. 

So when Alec and Jace asked her to join them for dinner after another exhausting day, she was determined to not bring up the topic. She wanted to get to know the boys better and, yes, to explore the maybe existing connection, but without telling them yet. So she happily agreed to Jace’s suggestion, that tonight they wouldn’t talk about work. Tonight would be about fun, and fun only! 

And fun it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read my story, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think :-)

The next day they met at Magnus’s apartment to gear up for the fight. According to the intel they had gathered, the two warlocks were supposed to meet in an old, abandoned church in the periphery of the city. Magnus would provide a portal so that they could arrive there without having to go to the ordeal of public transport. If their sources were right, the warlocks would perform a ritual to summon a greater demon – and not only any greater demon, but one of the most powerful ones. To be able to do so, they needed to channel the magic of the necklace into a pentagram. The plan was to snatch the necklace and return it to its rightful owner, destroy the pentagram and hopefully arrest the warlocks. Alec and Jace were certain that they didn’t act on their own accord but were in service of someone else – and they wanted to find out who was behind it, therefore they needed them alive. 

Alec and Jace have had a long debate whether to bring Lusea or not. Preferably, they would have chosen Izzy to support them, but she needed to attend an important meeting between the Seelies and the Clave. In the end, they agreed to bring her, as she had proven to be quite resourceful and three were better than two. They had brought fighting gear for Lusea as well and while the girl changed into it, they prepared themselves for the fight. Their weapons lay spread out on one of Magnus’s guest beds: bow and quiver for Alec, several seraph blades, daggers and knives. 

“Come on, we need to rune up.” Alec commanded. Jace sat down on the bed, pulling his shirt up to give Alec better access to his bare skin to draw the necessary runes. It always felt intimate, he loved the gentle way Alec applied each rune. They had a lot permanent ones which every Shadowhunter could activate with a Stele on his own, but before each battle they drew non-permanent ones which would fade eventually. A rune drawn by your Parabatai was the most powerful one there is, so Alec and Jace always made sure to take care of the other. This ritual also allowed them to go into a kind of before travel trance, focusing on each other and the task on hand. Alec carved slowly the last rune on Jace skin, placing one hand on the younger boy’s hip to hold him steady. When he looked up, he found the eyes of his Parabatai resting on him and without thinking he pulled Jace in for a kiss. “Be careful!” he breathed, knowing that this would annoy his lover, but nevertheless it had to be said.

“When have I ever not been careful?” Jace snorted with an eye roll. But before he could go one, Alec captured his lips again and kissed him the way only Alec could kiss. With everything he had. Pulling away, they realized that Lusea was standing a bit awkwardly next to the door, ready in fighting gear. She strolled over to the bed and examined the weapons. She had already proven that she was capable with a dagger, but this time she chose a seraph blade. Before the boys could protest, she lifted one and gave a little gasp, when it lit up in a faint, green light. Both Shadowhunters looked stunned. A seraph blade was not supposed to light up at all for anyone but a Shadowhunter. The light coming from the blade was different than the normal golden glow, it was definitely greenish and something neither of them had ever seen. Perplexed they looked at each other. Before either of them could say anything, Magnus stepped in, also a curious look on his face. He started to explain his theory about Lusea being a witch, having magic inside her which was even more ancient than the magic of warlocks, maybe more comparable to the powers of a Seelie. And in some way, this magic seemed to be part angelic, otherwise it would not be possible for the blade to light up. 

“Well, this makes things easier” Alec muttered, passing his Stele along to Jace, so that he could rune him too. He felt the curious look of Lusea on him, so he started to explain the meaning of the different runes Jace applied to his body. Strength, sure foot, stamina, speed, there were plenty of them and Jace liked to be thorough so he applied every rune which could come in handy. Lusea had stepped closer to have a better look. 

Later, she could not tell why she had touched the rune displayed on Alec’s hip. She just felt the need to touch it and without really thinking about it, she placed a hand on it. The impact was instant. A burst of energy went through her body – but not only through hers. Alec could feel power running through his veins from the point where Lusea touched him, from his Parabatai rune. Like in trance, Lusea held up her other hand to Jace, who had stepped closer the moment he felt the strange power in his Parabatai. The girl placed her other hand on Jace’s rune – and it was as something inside them lit up, the same way the seraph blade had. Her eyes started to glow in a soft green, Alec and Jace could feel their runes starting to burn. But not only to burn, the runes were glowing in a beautiful golden color. Frozen in shock and awe, they were standing there in silence, a triangle of gold and green. Energy was flowing between them, giving them a feeling of indefinite power – and completeness. Like this is where they belonged. If it was not for Magnus, they would have stood there forever. 

“You need to go,” Magnus urged, “otherwise they will succeed in performing the summoning.”

It took them a lot of effort to break their bond. “What the hell…” was the only thing Jace was able to voice. The three of them knew that Magnus was right, they had to go. Lusea was grateful that Magnus started to explain the concept of soul bonds to the two boys. It was a lot to take in, but in the end she knew what this incident meant. The pull she had always felt towards the two boys had been real, it had been the pull of her bond towards her two mates. And if she was not mistaken, the bond had sealed. She somehow could feel Alec and Jace if she stretched her mind. It felt strange and awkward, but at the same time also familiar, as this had been missing her whole life. 

The three of them got ready as on autopilot. They took their weapons, Lusea also took a blade and a dagger, but she was still reluctant to leave her gun behind. When the portal appeared, she grabbed the Alec’s and she let the older boy pull her through the portal. It was a strange feeling, like on a roller coaster. She could not really tell where up and down was when suddenly her feet hit ground again. She needed to lean on Alec to not loose her balance. When she regained it, she froze. 

Their intel had been wrong. Instead of being early to be able to secure the perimeter, they had landed right in the middle of the summoning. The two warlocks were standing around a pentagram, drawn in front of the old altar of the church, chanting in an old language neither of them had heard before. The necklace was laying in the middle of the pentagram, glowing in a deep red. Above the pentagram was something which looked like a red twirl. Through the twirl demons of all sounds poured out. As the warlocks were still chanting, it seemed that they had not achieved their goal yet to summon the greater demon. But they had summoned a lot others. Before Lusea could react, she saw an arrow flying over her head, killing a demon which had leaped out towards her. Jace and Alec were already in fighting position, Jace holing blades in both hands, Alec already had a second arrow ready. “We need to take out the warlocks” one of them shouted. 

Lusea shook her head, fighting of the shock her body had been in. Finally her body responded to her will again, and withouth thinking she drew her gun. And fired. And to her surprise as much as to the boys’, the bullets were not in vain. They glowed in a soft green and every time they hid a demon, the demon vanished as if hit by a runed arrow. 

It would not be easy to get through to the warlocks, as the demons kept coming through the red twirl. Alec and Lusea tried to shoot them from the distance but failed. When they run out of bullets and arrows, they also drew their blades and in a triangle formation they urged forward. The runes of the two Shadowhunters started to burn and to glow, again they lit up on their own without the need to be activated. And also Lusea felt a strength she had never experienced before, as if the runes of the boys were her own. She sliced through the demons as if they were butter, next to her Jace and Alec did the same. 

They were only a few feet away when the twirl exploded, illuminating everything in an unholy red. A black, huge, monstrous demon emerged and if it was sucking all the light out, their world turned black in an instant. Lusea could feel the presence of the demon coming closer, she readied herself for a fight they could never win. She felt the boys next to her tense, their breathing catching up. But suddenly, she heard the voice of her grandmother in her head, as loud as she was staying next to her. 

“You are the light, Lusea, a light which destroys darkness!”

She felt more than she actually saw the greater demon approach, red energy emerging from its claws. When the demon raised his arms to direct the energy directly at them to kill them, she heard herself scream:

“Don’t touch what is mine!”

And with that, a shield of green power appeared, surrounding the three of them to protect them from everything to come. The energy ball bounced back of the shield, right back at the greater demon, hitting him directly in the face. With a scream, the demon vanished and the world lit up again. Together with the greater demon, all the other demons had vanished, leaving only the two warlocks behind. Without hesitating, the two Shadowhunters leaped forward and knocked the warlocks to the ground, both of them too stunned to defend themselves. Alec pulled the magic handcuffs they had gotten from Magnus out and put it on them, making sure that the magic of the warlocks was disabled. When finished, they turned around to find Lusea on her knees, clearly exhausted from the magic she had used to save them. 

Jace and Alec kneeled beside her, Jace taking her hands in his and Alec wrapping an arm around her. An unexpected, but very comforting warmth spread through their bodies. Lusea rested her head on Alec’s shoulder. Relieved she closed her eyes. And while covered in demon ichor and dust, destruction around her, she felt safe. The warmth feeling spreading, she knew that she had found what she had been missing. She didn’t know which kind of triad they would become, if she would stay just a friend or maybe, eventually, all three would become lovers, but she knew one thing: She was home. Finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving comments or kudos :-)


End file.
